Jinpachi Toudou goes to London
by NarutoandBleach
Summary: A oneshot Fanfiction where Toudou is asked to join Makishima in England since they are so close together as rivals and friends. However, Makishima is nervous about his stalker visiting him during the summer break, but decides to let him stay for a while. This takes place after the summer Inter High tournament.
1. Going to London

It was a perfect warm summer day at the Jinpachi Inn and everything was going smoothly as usual. People coming and going about their business, students riding their bicycles to prepare for the inter high competition, and kids hanging out at the park. However, this day started out like any other as Jinpachi Toudou was getting ready to take a mini vacation to visit his old rival and close friend in London. Furthermore, his family expects him to bring back some photos and souvenirs upon his return since they always want a lot of good stuff to add to their collection. Toudou was really excited because he hasn't seen makishima yuusuke for a long time since high school. These days, Makishima has been busy at his brother's studio and having him staying at his house seems to be too much for snake spider to handle because ren can't clean up after himself. But for now, Ren had some important business to take care of in Liverpool which leaves him enough time to hang out with Toudou since this was his chance to use up his vacation days after getting out of school

As soon as Jinpachi finished packing, he wanted to stop by at his former high school to check out the students to see how they are doing in the practice sessions. But just as he got there, he could see a bunch of first years barely knowing how to pedal and some not able to control their speed when riding their bikes. Furthermore, Ashikiba Takuto, the former rival of Junta Teshima is currently struggling to keep the newbies under control, but none of them are listening to him. Just then, he sees Toudou by the door and waved at him as he stepped inside.

"How are you doing, jinpachi-sempai? It's been a long time! What brings you to Hakone High?" asked Ashikiba.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by for a little bit and observe these rookies riding their bicycles. however, I see a bunch of slackers not putting their best effort into cycling," He then turned his attention towards the rookies. "What the hell is wrong with all of you? How can you call yourselves cyclists when you can't even learn the basics of riding a bike? How are you going to win the Inter-High without practice? I am going to be heading to London soon to visit an old friend and what do I see in here? A bunch of newbies who can't even perform sprints or speed control. You guys better watch carefully because you might be able to learn from what I have done as captain of the Hakone Cycling club." In no time the seemingly dark violet haired teen stepped onto the challenge, pushing his team jersey into his body, and grabbing onto the bike. He was ready to demonstrate just what he was capable of , to improve the newbies, even if some of them didn't seem all that interested in it. As Ashikiba watched, he was most impressed at his performance.

"Looks like you could become a coach for Hakone High school since I am really at my limit on teaching them. Therefore, please take a few minutes to help these kids out before you leave for London." said Ashikiba.

"Sure, I got time to spare. my flight doesn't leave until 4pm." said jinpachi as he turned his attention towards the students. " Guys, please get on the exercise bikes, I want to see you perform your basic maneuvers on them for at least 30 minutes without stopping."

Soon, all of them went on the bikes and practiced their pedaling. But one of the students seems to be slacking off the most since he has one foot on the pedal while he is busy making phone calls, So, Junpachi immediately walked over to the kid and said, "Please put the phone down and concentrate on your bike. You need to stay in shape if you want to beat Onoda Sakamichi. Come on, let's see some muscles getting pumped out there!" He then blows his whistle as everyone started pedaling since they need to use their skills to beat Sohoku in the 44th Inter-High tournament because they are not planning to lose this time.

Once Jinpachi sat himself down on a chair next to his friend, he takes a water bottle from the fridge and said, "looks like these kids are doing well working under your supervision. You really whipped them into shape these days."

Akishiba looked at his friend for a moment and said, "But I am not that good at coaching them since none of them would listen to anything I say. Some of the second years are also picking a fight with some of the first year students and breaking them up from the fight is slightly challenging. Some of them even made a mess in the room by throwing their foods all over the floor. I don't know how disgusting those guys are, but they need to eat food outside of the bicycle club."

"I agree, but I can help you clean up afterwards." smiled Jinpachi as he slowly patted the third year redhead on his shoulder. A few hours later, about 50 percent of the students passed their trial run while the other half were away watching a movie or just reading a book. The boys realizes that these kids are not going to get very far in the tournament coming later on. Furthernore, jinpachi immediately checked his watch and it was 3pm. He immediately rushed over to his friend and said, "Sorry about this, but I have to go now. I will be back in a few days to see how you have improved so far. Take good care of them, Akishiba-sempai!" And with that, he grabbed his bags and called up Manami to take him to the airport.

"Manami, how soon will you be here? I am at the Hakone High School, but I am just about to leave for London soon." said Toudou on the phone.

"I will be there in a few minutes" said Manami as he took his mother's car and drove slowly towards the back entrance of the high school and rushed towards the front side. Once he arrived, Manami immediately took the suitcases one by one and placed them in the limo. "It's so good to see you after a long time waiting, How are you?"

"I missed you too, manami-sempai. I am impressed that you finally started to help those newcomers with their bikes since they are having some trouble controlling their bike speed. So, I had to show them the power of pedaling, but none of them were listening to anything that I was saying," said Toudou.

"Well, it seems that their former coach has found a new job elsewhere. so me and Akishiba are acting as temporary coaches in light of his absence." added Manami as he placed all the weight equipments back on the racks.

"I see, well it would be best if we knew where he is studying now. But anyway I need to catch my flight. I will see you guys soon, okay?" said Jinpachi as he boards the car and headed over towards Narita International Airport. Once there, he went to get his ticket and checked in his bags before going through the security checkpoints. afterwards, Toudou paused to take a break on the waiting area before boarding his flight. He then took a few magazines to read before his ticket was called. As Toudou handed the ticket to the officer, he immediately took a seat at the windows area where he was able to get more leg room by resting.

"Hang in there, Maki-chan, I am coming to see you since it has been forever! So just wait! we got some important business to take care of." smiled Toudou as the plane takes off after finishing inspections. At that point, toudou immediately rested his head on the seat while waiting several hours to allow for a smooth landing. Several hours later, Jinpachi arrived at the main terminal after ignoring all the crying onboard the plane and he was shocked at how big the airport was. Soon, he could see Makishima waving at him near the customs area. Once he cleared everything from immigration and customs, he immediately rushed over towards Makishima and hugged him.

"Toudou Jinpachi? This is quite a surprise, what are you doing here?" asked Makishima with a mischievous grin.

"It's been too long, Maki-chan, I came all the way here to see you so that you can give me a guided tour of London. I missed you so much!"

"is that right? Well, you picked a perfect time for this vacation. I missed you as well, and it is so good to see you. Anyway, you got all your bags? Let's go!" said makishima as he takes Toudou's hand and exits the airport towards the car. Once there, he immediately hugged his best friend for making it all the way here.

As the two of them placed the teens' bags in the car, Makishima introduced his friend to his brother Ren and the two shook hands since they are going to be good friends. Once everything was settled, the three of them drove out of the airport and headed straight towards Central London and to Makishima's home since this is going to be a vacation of a lifetime for these two lovers and rivals since they have not seen each other for a long time. Furthermore, this will be Toudou's first time experiencing a trip oversea and he is looking forward to getting a tour of this beautiful city in Europe.

"So, are you planning to take a tour of this place? After all, I really want to let you check out my flat as well." said Makishima.

"Really? you are the best, Maki-chan!" said the violet-haired teen as he hugged his rival.

Looks like the journey to London has already begun for these soon-to-be lovers. Although this will be Toudou's first time experiencing a trip overseas, he is looking forward to getting a tour of this beautiful city in Europe and hopefully to bring back souvenirs for his friends and former teammates that graduated from Hakone. Furthermore, Makishima is also planning to return to Japan so that he can reunite with his former teammates as well since he has been away for far too long because Onoda and the others are also waiting for their former captain's long-awaited reunion.


	2. Welcome to England

Once Toudou arrived at the London Heathrow airport, makishima and his brother helped to pack his bags in the car before driving out of the airport and towards the city since he was so excited to come here because this will be his chance to photograph the entire city and maybe pick up some souvenirs along the way. Furthermore, Makishima was happy that his rival climber and best friend was here since he got a phone call from him on the day before the trip began.

 **Flashback**

 _Makishima was just finishing up his final exams and leaving the university when he hears his phone vibrating. As he picked up, he could hear a cheerful voice on the other line and said, "Hello there, toudou, so glad you called me, what's up?"_

" _How are you doing, Maki-chan? Hopefully you have finally completed your studies and your exams?" I looked up on my travel brochure and can see that London is such a beautiful place because we haven't seen each other for such a long time now. So, I decided to pack some bags and hoping to meet up with you during the break." Said Jinpachi_

" _Really? You want to come to London to see me? Well, I am so honored! But what made you decide to come to see me though?" asked Makishima._

" _Well, my family is currently busy travelling a lot and they are not at home that much, leaving me to take charge of the inn. However, I just got a call from them saying that I got the rest of the week off because there are less customers coming in and out. Anyway though, my flight to London is set for this Friday afternoon at 4pm so I should be at your area around 8 pm London Time. Besides, I also wanted to get a tour of London so it will be great if you can show me around." Comtined Toudou._

" _Sure, I can arrange that. It has been a while since we last saw each other at the inter-high, so this is a great time for us to catch up on what we have missed. I will be the first to welcome you into London."_

" _Wonderful! It's settled then, I will just need to pack the bare necessities and just catch up on some last minute plans with my old friends before coming to see you. Hope to hear from you soon!" smiled Toudou as he hung up the phone before sending him this message._

 _To: Maki-chan_

 _From: Jinpachi Toudou_

 _Subject: Missing you_

 _I always loved travelling the world just like my parents and therefore, it will be in my best interest to come and see you because my family is really eager to let me meet you since they have taken quite a shine to you. Besides, they would love to see you at the inn again in person after this vacation's over. I look forward to seeing you soon._

" _He really loves me, doesn't he? I guess I am starting to become a part of his family now. It feels like he really can't stop thinking about me." Thought Makishima to himself as he sighed._

 **End Flashback**

"So that's the reason why you wanted to come to London in the first place? Was it to reconnect with me?" asked Makishima

"Yes, we are still rivals and friends, aren't we?" replied Toudou.

"Geez, no wonder we haven't seen each other for a long time. And I am glad that you are here to spend your vacation with me. Let me tell you, school has been keeping me very busy these days. But now that I have my four month vacation in both locations like you do, I will be more than happy to spend some time with you, Jinpachi." Smiled makishima

"Hey, that's what I am here for, Maki-chan. I also would love to see the place that you currently live at now since we got time to spare. Besides, this place reminds me of Paris as it is called "The City of Lights." I always liked the city because it just reminds me of home you know?" added Toudou.

"Well, unlike you, I have you to keep me company because I am not that fond of the city. Only when there are some special events going on, then I will be able to attend them. However, due to exams and loads of homework, I haven't been able to sponsor the events because my brother did most of the work. But now that you are here, we can get down to business." Said Makishima as he embraced Toudou tightly in a hug.

"Maki-chan, what are you doing?" asked Toudou.

"To show that we are still friends, I wanted to hug you because I have waited too long and now that you are here, I finally have that chance." Smiled Makishima.

"Maki-chan, you really do miss the hugs, don't you? Come here, spider freak!" said Toudou as he grabbed Makishima by the waist and shoulders and embraced him tightly while kissing him on the forehead. Indeed, these two lovers haven't seen each other for a while due to time differences. But now that they are together, it was time that they started touring around the town and hopefully scarfing some food in their system before turning in for the night. Besides, if anyone knows Toudou and Makishima, these two have their ways to make everything work in the best and worst of times even when they are rivals on the field while being friends outside of the sport of cycling. Furthermore, both boys promised each other that they will settle the score sooner rather than later because the last climb at the inter-high didn't count.

"So, want to race me again in cycling?" asked Jinpachi.

Makishima sighed and said, "You really are not going to give up on our little competition aren't you?" He wasn't the one that was really expecting this from his lover so he won previously, why should he care anyways?

"Why do you still want to race me?" asked Makishima

"You climbed 3 minutes and I did six because you used more strength than I did. So it is only natural that I won." Added Toudou

"Do you have to burden me with the details? You won that race fair and square. But we will race again after the tour for today. Besides, we are tired and hungry so we should be arriving at the restaurant soon. You must have had a long flight from japan, so it's time to fill our stomach with food. I am sure you need it too." Finished Makishima.

"You're right, sorry about getting too carried away. I haven't eaten in forever, so let's do this." Smiled Toudou. As they arrived at the café in Central London, they sat down at the table getting some drinks to quench their thirsts. As they lookeda t the menu, Makishima perked up and said, "Since this is your first time here in London, I highly recommend you try the rice pilaf since they have so much flavors inside. I think you might enjoy it."

"Sure, I also love the steaks that they make here as well. Let's do it!" smiled Toudou as they made their order. Afterwards, both boys have finally returned to their old days of school and decided to talk about all the good times they had together. Furthermore, if Toudou wasn't around here, makishima would pretty lonely all by himself because there was no way that he would want to spend the entire day indoors. But now, he still had his long hair that hasn't been cut in years now and as long as he stays like this, it is pointless for him to find a girl of his dreams.

"maki-chan, what is with your long hair? Did you not get a haircut or so?" asked Toudou.

"Unfortunately not. All the women seem to love my hairstyle so I didn't bother. Also, I barely even use the pony tail ribbons because I like it this way." smiled makishima.

"You really need to cut your hair because my inn has plenty of hair stylists. Besides, when you get back to Japan, I am so doing your hair. You cannot keep it long." Said Toudou.

"Seriously, are you my mother or something? Why do you always have to take care of me so much? How I handle my hair is my business." Protested makishima.

"Don't be silly, Maki-chan. If I am your future son-in-law I have to do what is best for you. Besides, Onoda Sakamichi has been at my inn a couple of times and he sometimes let me cut his hair because he doesn't want to race looking like that. Besides, I have a picture to show you." Said Toudou as he took his phone out and showed him Onoda's new look.

"Wow! You really turned Onoda into a whole new person, I thought his mother was a barber or something? Why didn't she do anything to his hair?"

"She feels cutting his hair would only make him uncomfortable so she arranged for my family to do it for him. After all, she entrusted that sweet kid to me." Replied Toudou.

Makishima smiled at him and decided to save the picture on his phone for future reference since he really wanted to see the kid in person. Once the foods have arrived, both boys started digging in since this was the sort of life that they wanted to have again because as climbers, both of them have a responsibility since they both treated Onoda like a brother and would do anything for him and themselves. After they finished their food and paid their tabs, Makishima and toudou decided to tour around London for a bit in the car and he immediately started photographing everything in sight, along with the Big Ben and the tower of London. These photos will be perfect to show the guys back at Hakone. Also Makishima and Toudou got a couple of photos of themselves and decided to send it to their friends as well back home.

"This is the life, wouldn't you say, maki-chan?" said Toudou.

"It sure is. I am sure Onoda must be thinking about me right now. After all, he must still be trying hard to be the ace or so. When I return, hopefully the souvenirs that we give him will be to his liking." Replied Makishima.

Once the gang finished touring the streets of London, they headed back to Makishima's place. As they arrived, Makishim helped Toudou carry his bags inside to his apartment since this trip wasn't easy for him. Once inside, Toudou was amazed at what his rival had done to the place.

"Wow, you really clean up pretty good here! I am amazed that you have so much photos of all the old times that we had together during those high school years. I really think we fit together as lovers pretty well, don't we?"

"We sure do. But anyway, the bathroom is the second door on your left and there are some extra towels in there if you need a shower. Besides, we could use a good night's rest and we can always kiss each other in bed since we have not done that in a while."

"Really? You are too sweet, Maki-chan! Now is a good time for us to get in bed and do what we do best. Just give me a minute to wash up and then we shall do our thing." Said Toudou. Once he heads in the bathroom, he immediately stripped clean of his clothes and went to take a shower to clear himself of the sweat and everything else from his body. Afterwards, he changed into his pajamas and returned to makishima's bed side while he was currently clearing his laptop of any old documents and old photos while adding new photos that were taken earlier. Once that was done, the long green haired climber turned his attention towards his boyfriend and said, "Let's kiss."

"You are on, Maki-chan!" replied toudou.

Who knew these two had a strong connection together? These two are finally reunited at last. Besides, separation anxiety wasn't a thing for either of them since they belong together. Back in Japan, Onoda turned his phone on and could see the photos of both Makishima and Toudou together along with other photos on his phone. He decided to add them into the pictures folder to share it with his friends later on. "I hope you guys are having a great time together, I am really looking forward to hearing from you soon." Thought Onoda to himself as he quickly retired in bed for the night while placing his phone on the nightstand waiting for his former captains' to return the call.

Toudou and makishima feels that their future absence won't be needed since both climbers are looking forward to coming back to Japan for the summer break after spending a few days in London. After all, both of them do not like to leave each other behind so a race will definitely settle this once and for all. Besides, they realized that the special feelings that they have for each other was real. They both make a real cute couple.

 **Well, this chapter will wrap up the little love fest between our climbers. I had to keep this short because there isn't much else to say. But maybe one more chapter will close out this story for sure, we shall see. Besides, Onoda would want to join in on their little love fest as well since he loves them both dearly. See you next time.**


	3. We Missed you, Makishima Yuusuke!

By the next morning, toudou was still holding onto Makishima as they were still sleeping on the same bed together while embracing each other. Furthermore, the spider freak didn't mind since they wanted to reunite after waiting for such a long time. At this rate, Makishima was currently getting out of bed to take care of business in the bathroom before getting back into bed again since he didn't want to wake his lover up.

Afterwards, Makishima gently returned into bed in order to get some rest after studying so hard since he is probably thinking about his old friends back in japan right now, including Kinjou and Tadokoro since they go to the same university as Arakita. Furthermore, his phone has an incoming message from those three and as he read it, he could see that they are taking a break from school as well and is looking forward to reuniting with the lovers back in japan.

 _From: Arakita, Kinjou, and Tadokoro_

 _Subject: Hope to see you in Japan._

 _How are you lovebirds doing? Are you guys having a good time in japan so far? We just started our summer break from the university and are currently hanging out with Naruko, Imaizumi, and Onoda at the Hakone high school. Luckily, Tesshin and Ashikiba have reconciled with each other and are friends once again. Plus, the third year Kubaragi is still trying to work on training the new first years with their cycling and have asked us to join them. Overall, these guys are making us work hard and now, we finally can catch a break. Anyway, hope to see you guys back in japan this weekend._

Makishima started grinning with tears coming from his eyes and thought to himself, "Those guys have changed a lot without me around. Thank you for looking after the new students and I will be sure to come back soon in a few days. Right now with Toudou, he is also looking forward to meeting his old teammates as well."

A few hours later, Toudou sat up and could see his lover shedding tears of happiness and said, "What is it, Maki-chan?"

"It's nothing, I just have something in my eye. God, my friends back home are thinking about me right now. I really miss them a lot and I think I am getting homesick." Replied Makishima.

"Hey, relax! I know. But at least you have me here to comfort you right? I mean we still have two days here before heading back so there is no rush." Added Toudou as he kissed his lover on the forehead.

"Thanks, Jinpachi! You know, you really have made my life a whole lot easier. Furthermore, with you at myside, I am sure manami and Onoda are really going to be happy with the surprises that we are presenting them with." Said Makishima.

"That's right! We have to do some shopping and then tomorrow, we might visit your brother in the studio tomorrow since he is looking forward to making me attract more fangirls later on." Said an excited Toudou as he rushed out of bed and took care of business. Afterwards both of them headed downstairs for breakfast outside of the apartment. Once there, they could see that the café down in the basement was serving bacon, scrambled eggs, and Belgian waffles since they are pretty interested in the stuff. Once they stuffed themselves with food, they immediately returned back to their place and gathered up cash in order to exchange it into British pounds. However, Makishima seems to have some cash ready and hands it to Toudou.

"Thanks dude, but what is the cash for?" asked Toudou.

"You want the teammates to have souvenirs? Well then we shall combine the cash and then treat them to something that they will enjoy the most since they have done a lot for us previously. I guess we have to repay the favor. Also, do your parents need something?" said makishima.

"I am pretty sure they have a couple of souvenirs ready for me so I am not too worried. But still, I need to get something for manami and my teammates anyway." Said Toudou.

"of course. Let's go then!" said Makishima as they left for the stores in the city. Once there, they knew that Onoda has interest in Anime related things and decided to buy a couple of things related to that topic. As for Kinjou and the rest of the Sohoku team, makishima knows that their bike wheels would need replacing so some spare bike parts would be needed. For the Hakone team, Arakita would need a new cookbook and manami an anime poster for his room since he has gotten into the groove of what Onoda was watching. Furthermore, Fukutomi, Shinkai, and that abs guy would need new training equipment.

As the gang browsed around store by store, they gathered up what they need for their friends and covered the bill for their purchases since Toudou's suitcase would be able to fit some of these items so that customs won't be able to detect them. Once the shopping was done, both of them headed back to the apartment to put their stuff away before visiting ren's place since he is probably planning to make Toudou look handsome for the girls back in japan.

"Looks like you are pretty popular around here, Jinpachi. What will your parents think of you now?" asked makishima.

"They still think I am their model son with a bright future. Also, I think your brother at Maison des Anges would be happy to give me a makeover, wouldn't you say?" stated Toudou.

"I think my brother must have met you before since he has asked me to take you to his little work area for a little tour. Also, when he saw you, he thinks you are really gorgeous and is looking forward to letting you get all the girls back in japan when you have the makeover with a pony tail and a new hairstyle." Smiled Makishima.

At that moment, Toudou immediately had a shocked look in his eyes and turned to his lover, "Really? You think your brother can really turn me into the most handsome guy ever?"

"Of course! If I know my brother very well, he is the type of person that I can rely on to give people their good looks since he has done it to me many times and my parents feel that Ren has been the god of hairstyling. Furthermore, they want Ren to come back to Japan so he can fix their hair as well because if they plan to travel or go on business, they need to look their very best. And thus, it is my duty to bring hairstyling equipment to them since their old ones are broken." Replied Makishima.

"I see, looks like both of our parents would find us to be their reliable sons. And also, once we get back, we promised to race each other again. So don't forget that!" boasted Toudou.

"Sure, of course, but you always beat me time and time again. So what's the point of racing?" asked an unimpressed makishima.

"The point is, you and I have to practice so that we can settle it at the next inter-high remember? Furthermore, we are both university students so racing again is good practice. I am sure Onoda would love to watch us race again when we return and he will be so happy to see you after all this time." Said toudou as he patted his lover on his shoulder.

"You know, you haven't changed that much after graduation from high school since you still look the same." Teased Makishima.

"How rude! At least you and I still keep in touch with each other via Skype every night since you look a lot different as well." Retorted Toudou. Overall, the ladies man still loves Makishima very much even though he can't seem to say it though. Besides, both of them are pushing themselves to work hard in order to stay in shape and ensure that he stops eating fatty foods. Furthermore, these two would often stay at the flat since Ren is still living and working in Paris.

"At any rate, we can still use the bikes from my university's biking club before returning to Japan. After all, I am sure Onoda and the others are looking forward to seeing how much we have improved since then." Continued Makishima.

"Sounds good, Maki-chan. Maybe we can do the hills again." Replied toudou. Ever since he came to London, Toudou spent these last few days talking about racing because he can feel the surge of electricity flowing in his body despite his English not being that fluent. Furthermore, everyone in Britian were asking if these two were dating and Makishima would say yes since these guys are open to almost any topic. However, it would be difficult to hide it from Shinkai and arakkita since those two would often nag Toudou about Makishima day after day. "Besides, I am still your lover and would love to marry you someday and we can have kids together. Furthermore, we already have Onoda as our brother since he doesn't have a father to look after him."

"marriage is still a long way off since we have to get our parents to approve of that. Besides though, Onoda has been a part of our lives and our family for a long time now. Both of our fathers have been looking after him since then and he has been pretty happy. Although he did tell us that he does not remember what his other father was like back then, he sometimes will think about it ." continued makishima.

"you are right, my dear. Onoda hasn't said a word to me about his father ever since he spent a few days at my family inn previously. After all, my family has been very sweet with him and even my father knows what that kid was going through. I am sure that they are proud of what he had accomplished in the previous inter-high tournament and would like to see him come back as often as he needs to." Said Toudou.

"True, and also I really love you a lot, Jinpachi." Murmured Makishima.

"I love you as well, Maki-chan, and don't forget, I will be waiting for you in Japan in a few days when you get back. Then, we can race again, what do you say?"

"Sure thing. I got all the free time in the world and I would love to spend them in Japan again since I want to see how much the new students have improved since then." Replied makishima.

As the two returned to the flat, they stopped by a restaurant for a quick lunch before heading over to the studio in paris. Once there, Ren arrived and could see Toudou outside and said, "welcome back my friend, I hope your journey here in London has been a pleasant one?"

"Yes, it was so magnificent. Your brother here really gave me a grand tour of this place since he really is good at spoken English. Anyway though, I am here for a complete makeover if I want to impress the guys and the ladies back home in Japan. Besides, tomorrow afternoon is our flight back to the land of the rising sun. So what sort of hairstyle do you suggest?" asked Toudou.

"Well, I got so many choices here, do you want a ponytail hairstyle or a boomerang hairstyle?" asked ren.

"boomerang definitely, I really want to surprise my parents with that sort of hair because customers at my inn recommended me to have that style so that they can keep my photo as a souvenir. As for the ladies, they would love to see me look like that guy in the poster. I guess Arakita and Shinkai along with muscle man would really want to see my new looks as well." Smiled Toudou.

"Oh boy, Toudou,, you sure know how to scare off the ladies here in London." Groaned Makishima.

"relax Maki-chan, I am sure Onoda would probably have a cow if he saw me like this and he would probably not recognize me. However, I think I can convince him to give this new look a chance and he will definitely be able to spend more time with us." Replied Toudou.

As he took a seat on the chair, the hairstylist immediately started working on the hair and make sure the hair blower took his hair to the top. Once it was done, ren's coworkers immediately built up more tone and style onto Toudou's head so that his hair would have a heart shape in the center while trying to make the hair stand out more. A few minutes later, Toudou opened his eyes and jumped up and down with excitement. "This is perfect, now I look like a brand new person. Thank you very much ren-chan!""

"No problems, and also Makishima has already covered the bill so you should be all set. Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked Ren.

"I just need some ponytail clips to hold my hair into place and a hat if necessary." Replied Toudou. Once he got the hair clips and the hat, the two have left the studio and returned back to the flat for the night.

"Looks like you really know how to impress my brother eh? I never knew you to be that sort of person.," said Makishima.

"glad that I could be of service to you. Besides, ren really is a great guy and I could really hire him at my inn later on to do more hair styles on customers in japan." Added Toudou.

"I am sure he will be more than happy to do that. In fact, I invited him to come to Japan during our summer break and he will be able to determine what sort of hairstyles the customers would want. However, he still has to finish up his final few weeks of his contract at his workplace." Replied Makishima.

"Excellent, I look forward to teaching him the basics of beauty and fashion! Besides, I can wait until he comes here after his work is complete." finished Toudou.

"I am sure he will be more than happy to work with you."

A few days later, Toudou and Makishima packed their bags and headed back to the international airport with help from the taxi service. Once there, both of them completed the necessary procedures before getting their tickets bound for Narita. Once they stowed their luggage into domestic pick up at Japan, they took their carry-on bags and passed through the checkpoints before heading towards the waiting area. As they waited, the two of them decided to do some last minute shopping before boarding the plane for Japan since this airport has a lot of good things. Soon, Makishima got a text from his mom saying that she will pick him and toudou up from the airport and would require a new shampoo/conditioner combo. Once Toudou recommended the Pantene brand, makishima feels that this will be perfect for the family. Soon, the PA announcement blared that the flight to Narita is now ready for boarding and eventually, the boys grabbed their boarding passes after making the purchases and headed over to their gate. Once they boarded the plane, they are prepared for their journey home to see their friends once again.

Although the flight was delayed for at least 2 hours, the plane had some last minute passengers boarding and soon, the plane took off into the night sky while leaving London behind them. Furthermore, Makishima is ready to reunite with his friends since he has been away for too long. Finally, several hours later, the flight attendant tells the passengers that the plane will be landing shortly in narita since a few of them barely got any sleep, but not for the two lovebirds since they had a long nap during the entire flight. Once the plane lands, Makishima and Toudou entered through the airport and headed over to pick up their bags before completing their final procedures at the airport itself. Afterwards, they could see Onoda, Naruko, Kinjou, Arakita, and fukutomi waving at them in the airport queue line and they rushed forward to greet their former captains of the bicycle clubs. Onoda paused to wipe the tears from his eyes after waiting for so long and said, "Oh my god! Is it really you? I missed you so much, Makishima!" He then rushed over and hugged his former captain with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Makishima immediately embraced glasses kid and gently rubbed his head and said, "I know, Onoda, I missed you as well! But don't worry, we have all the time in the world to spend together as family and friends. Besides, we got a lot of things for you guys during our London trip. Once we get back to the inn, we will share them with you. Anyway, shall we take a bus back to Chiba?"

"Sure thing, maki-chan! I think this journey has been a pleasant experience for all of us together. I am sure our families must be happy to see us once again." Said toudou. Soon, the others were shocked at the hairstyle that Toudou had and immediately grabbed their phones to take Toudou's hair picture.

"Jinpachi-sempai, what did you do to your hair?" asked Onoda.

"Maki-chan's brother gave me this new hair style since this could give me a chance to impress the ladies at school. Do you like it?"

"Toudou-sama! Looks like all the boys at the club will have a field day with your new looks!" stated fukutomi.

"I agree, I love this new hairstyle as well, I might even be a hairstylist one day as well." agreed Naruko.

"It's beautiful! We absolutely love it!" shouted Onoda as he jumped up and down in excitement while boarding the bus. Furthermore, the ace of Sohoku immediately took out his phone and took the picture of toudou's hair and saved it into his pictures folder in order to show it to his friends at school during the fall season. Soon, the gang could see that Makishima was fast asleep on the bus as it travelled on the road towards chiba. Furthermore, Toudou immediately picked up his lover and held him tightly throughout the ride and murmured, "Thank you for letting me visit you in London, I had enjoyed everything about that place."

Makishima only mumbled these words, "you are welcome, and it is good to be home again."

These two are prepared for a big reunion with their friends once again since Toudou and Onoda have been waiting for too long now. Finally, Makishima and Toudou will be able to have their little reunion with the gang after a long time waiting. This was going to be the biggest reunion that the gang will have in their lifetime. Furthermore, Toudou feels happy now that he and Makishima are finally back together again and soon, they will be able to race together just like old times.

 **That's it for this story, Thanks for reading everyone! Comment, rate and review and tell me how I did.**


	4. The Long Awaited Reunion

**Yowamushi Pedal Chapter 4**

 **[** The Long Awaited Reunion]

Now that Makishima Yuusuke is back in japan, everyone was very excited to see him since it has been too long now. Furthermore, Makishima was getting homesick since he has been thinking about Onoda and his friends. Once the gang boards the bus back to Hakone, they also have to ride a train that goes to chiba since the green-haired spider freak is planning to send his parents some presents since they are thinking about him as well.

Once the gang reached Hakone, they exited the bus and yuusuke was surprised to see that this school was still the same as before without too much changes. Soon, he could see Arakita and Manami waving at him from the distance and decided to run towards them to give hugs.

"Welcome home, Makishima!" said Manami.

"Yes, you fucker! What the hell kept you from coming back here anyway?" shouted Arakita.

"You know how busy I was with school right, Arakita-sempai? Furthermore, I came back here to have a race with my rival and lover, Jinpachi Toudou since he couldn't stop bragging about it. But now that I am here, I could use a little free time for a race to see how much we have improved so far. Who knows, we might teach some of your first-year riders a few tricks up our sleeve and see if they can be like us." Replied Makishima evilly.

"Is bike riding the only thing that is coming out of your mouth right now, spider-freak? Well then, I will have to check with the first years to see if they are interested in learning from you and everyone else. Shall we head inside Hakone?" shouted Arakita.

Everyone nodded their heads as they went inside the bike club room to change into their jerseys. Once that was done, the team heads over to the practice field and waved at the third year captain of the Hakone club named Ashikiba since he and Tesshin had a falling out previously. However, they mended fences after the inter-high and decided to race as friends once again.

"Hey, you must be Makishima Yuusuke right? I heard so much about you when you were coaching the first year students at Sohoku about cycling. How is London by the way?" asked Ashikiba.

"London was good, though it could have been better weather wise. But other than studies and some part time work at my brother's place, nothing much has been going on since me and Toudou are still staying in touch with each other. Furthermore, I might stay here for a while since I need a well-deserved break after being away from Japan for too long. Anyway though, it's so nice to see you again, ashikiba." Smiled Makishima as he shook the third-year's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. Right now, I am still trying to guide these riders through the basic race track course since some of them still need to work on speed control and turning since none of them understand that stuff very well. I spent day after day reviewing them and no one seems to know this stuff. So, I need you and Toudou to take over my lessons for them because they can follow your leads a lot better. Please, I am begging you to give these guys the pointers they need to pass the race course." Said Akishiba.

"Sure of course. We will do the best we can, don't worry." Said Makishima.

"Exactly, me and my lover here will whip those newbies into shape before our reunion party at my house." Said Toudou.

Throughout the afternoon, Onoda and the others watched as Jinpachi and Makishima went through the instructions for the kids to follow since they would need a while to succeed in cycling because that sport takes a lot of skill and determination to pass. But it also requires courage and skill to win at the Inter-high since this is what they need to beat the seniors and other schools later on.

As the race went on for the reest of the afternoon, everyone seems to be getting everything that Makishim and Toudou had showed them and soon, they get to see the former captains racing each other again down Hakone mountain and onto the back roads of Chiba and straight into Hakone training grounds because both rivals haven't competed for such a long time after being away overseas.

"Maki-chan, can you keep up with me? You know I am starting to get better and better at this." Said Toudou.

"I can always find other ways to beat you, my dear! After all this time waiting, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve to take you down once and for all!" called makishima.

"Try as hard as you can. No matter what the outcome will be, I will still be the victor. See you at the finish line!" said Toudou has he went full speed into the homestretch with Makishima closing in behind him. By the time the race was over, Toudou had finally beaten him, but unfortunately it was still a tie. This made Toudou upset since this match does not count.

"Why did we tie again? That's just not possible!" shouted Toudou.

"Well, you can see that we are both faster and powerful now since we are not racing in the little leagues anymore. This is professional cycling so we are using more energy to exhaust our strength to cross that finish line. Also, shall we head over to your family inn since we can always race again some other time? I am sure your parents are waiting to see me as well. Besides, we have to give these presents to our team members and family members since they are very anxious to see it." Added makishima.

"Just wait, maki-chan, I will beat you and I swear we will make things even more interesting when we race again next time!" said Toudou as he paused to wipe the sweat from his face and eyes.

After the race was over, everyone heads back towards Toudou's family inn since they all needed to wash up for a bit. Makishima was exhausted after his long flight from London and he needed to put his foot down since the presents are still in the living room area of the inn. Furthermore, his parents were very happy to see him back after being away for so long, especially the presents that they got from him. At this point, Makishima was beginning to feel relieved to be here in Japan since he wanted to be closer with his friends and his lover/rival. But separation anxiety has caused him to be homesick. However, with the summer just beginning, both teams of Hakone and Sohoku could finally rest easy now that their former captains are back in action.

"So, maki-chan, how does it feel to work at your brother's studio in London?" asked Toudou

"Well, it was okay, though my brother loves to keep me busy and away from my studies at the University. Overall, the workload wasn't that tough and I still have breaks in between. Furthermore, I feel like I was becoming the next fashion designer in all of Europe and maybe, just maybe I might bring the products to Japan later on to sell at markets." Replied Makishima

"Really? That's fantastic, no wonder you are so fucking loaded with money. You got a big house here in japan and a fabulous flat in London. We really envy you, spider-freak!" stated Tadokoro.

"Will you stop calling me that, fatso? You really need to lose that weight before you die of a heart attack!" shouted makishima

"I like to gain weight, and besides I am not fat!" boasted Tadokoro. Everyone in the room sweat-dropped while Naruko and Onoda were laughing like crazy, including Manami. This was the first time that the gang had held a party this big in order to celebrate the return of Makishima and the reformation of the teams. Even Imaizumi was impressed at how well-organized Toudou and his family was with the party itself because Onoda had him to thank because he missed his former captain very much. The thought of seeing Makishima again has everyone thinking about him because of the flood of texts and calls he has been getting lately. Furthermore, keeping makishima in the loop is part of Toudou's job since he and Onoda are planning to stay in touch with their lover to make sure he doesn't fly off the radar.

"Now that you are back, we are not letting you out of our sight until the winner of the inter-high is decided. Furthermore, school and university work can wait since we still have other things on our minds. Anyway, how about a game of ping-pong, maki-chan?" continued Toudou.

"If you are planning to beat me at that game, I won't hold anything back. But still, after a long flight I do get tired and would like to have a good night's rest after this is over." Finished Makishima.

"perfect! If you lose, you will have me to sleep with you tonight and we will finally have a nice romantic time together while the night is still young." Said Toudou as he held his lover's shoulder tightly while snuggling him like a teddy bear. Makishima could only let out a suffering groan and reluctantly agrees.

As the game began, both opponents are going at it tooth and nail with the first point going to Toudou while Makishima is trying to keep up. Elsewhere, Onoda and naruko were busy recording the whole gameplay so that they can cherish it for life.

"You are certainly slowing down these days, where is your strength, Maki-chan? Come on I want to see you taking this game seriously!" said an unimpressed Toudou.

"Sorry my love. I just don't seem to have energy because of the jetlag I had on the plane and I do need my beauty rest with you after this. But I can keep going if you like." Said Makishim aas he continued hitting the ball towards his rival before he returned the serve.

"I also need rest as well, but our energy reserves are depleted." Said Toudou. As the game continues, the score is now tied at 2 with no winner declared. At this point, Toudou and his lover immediately declared it a draw and decided to head to bed for the night.

"That was certainly a good game, you really have gotten strong since I left Japan, didn't you?" smiled Makishima.

"Yup, but it was you that gave me that strength to keep on going and I have to thank you for that." Replied Toudou as they got into bed together.

"Hey, no problems. If you ever want to race again, you know where to find me. After all, I could sure use a kiss from you right about now." Said Makishima.

"Wait, are you sure about this, Maki-chan? What if someone sees us having an affair in bed? What are you trying to—" But Makishima cut Toudou off before he could finish his sentence and immediately gave his lover a strong kiss on his mouth while embracing him tightly by his waist and shoulder. Outside, Onoda could only blush at the sight of those two and didn't have much to say except for that wide grin on his face. "Looks like those two are finally reunited as one, I think we should give them their privacy." He thought to himself as he went towards his room.

"Doesn't this feel better now? Just the two of us alone in this room sharing a romantic night together?" said makishima.

"It sure does, Maki-chan. I hope you have been eating healthy because tomorrow morning there will be a lot of foods that will surely impress you. After all, it's been a while since you had any Japanese food right?" said Toudou.

Makishima nodded and said, "all the foods that I have eaten in London so far was not my appetite favorite. But I can't wait to see what you have cooked up for tomorrow."

"I see. Don't worry you will have a chance to get your appetite and strength back tomorrow. Now get some sleep my love, it's getting late." Said Toudou as he changed into his robes before settling in next to Makishima on the bed. He could see that his rival was just finishing up some last minute reading on his laptop. Once he sets the device down on the table, he turns off the light and faced his rival while embracing him as they slept.

This reunion between two rivals and lovers will be spectacular. Everyone was very happy to have their captain back and the romance between him and Toudou will go on as planned. Maybe letting Makishima stay in japan doesn't seem to be so bad after all because these two lovebirlds have been waiting long enough and now, they are glad to be back together doing activities just like old times.

 **Well, looks like this will wrap up the chapter between Makishima and Toudou since those two are meant for each other and they really make a cute couple together. Who knows if they will really get married, but we shall see how it all plays out. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks everyone and I will see you all next time!**


	5. Harsh Training, Together As One

Yowamushi Pedal Chapter 5

[Harsh Training, Together As One]

With Jinpachi's tour of London finished for now, he is looking forward to start training the newbies at his former high school since it's been a long while after everyone else graduated, including Arakita and Shinkai. However, with the school on break, the new third year captain Takuto and vice-captain Yukinari were still doing their best to keep the newbies in line so that they don't mess up their timing and speed control. Unfortunately for them, there were still some screw-ups that needed some improvement.

"Guys, what did we learn in the last couple of weeks? Didn't any of you practice at all with speed control and turning? I swear, if I have to repeat this again, you will not survive this year's inter-high tournament. Now get your asses back on those bikes and start practicing!" shouted Yukinari.

As the team continued their practice throughout the day, it seems that many of them have reached their limits since their bodies cannot handle the pedals for much longer due to the pain on their legs and arms. At this rate, it seems that the captain realizes that the team needed breaks in between before continuing.

"You wimps haven't improved since then, have you? Look at yourselves, how can you people win the tournament at this rate? Looks like I might have to send in the cavalry to teach you how to grip and to control your speed when you ride. And Machiyama, how many times do I have to tell you to put that phone away during practice? Save any texts to your girlfriend until after school!" roared Yukinari.

"Sorry, Hakuto, but my girlfriend has been pestering me all day and I can't get her to leave me alone!" protested Machiyama.

"Well, shut your damn phone off and focus on cycling instead of your girlfriend or just tell her to wait until practice is over! Don't keep annoying me with those loud noises." Finished Yukinari.

"yes sempai, it won't happen again." Replied Machiyama.

Ashikiba could only let out a suffering groan of disappointment with these inexperienced riders and decided to take out his phone and dialed in the number for his former rival Tesshin Junta since he is the only person that can deal with these rookies without hearing too much screaming from the grey-haired captain since he is about to have a meltdown soon.

As Junta picked up the phone, he said, "Hello, this is Teshima, who am I speaking to?"

"Junta-san, hey, its Ashikiba from Hakone, I am so sorry to call you at a time like this, but it cannot wait any longer. My friend and captain is about to lose his cool very soon and I can't even begin to see how those rookies are going to handle him during the practice run. Frankly, I don't even know if I can even continue my job supervising their training in the long run. I really could use your help." He then paused to clear out some of the paper scraps from the lockers and tossing them into the garbage can.

Junta wasn't sure what was going on, but on the other line, he could hear crashing and clanking sounds coming from the bicycles and the rookies falling on top of one another and said, "How long have they been cycling? Because it sounds like you are having a lot of problems down there."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I am about to tender my resignation as captain of the Hakone Academy Bicycle Club if they don't improve. Furthermore, I am not sure who else has the capability to keep those guys in line ever since the former vice-captain left for London to visit an old friend. But at this point, I can only hope that when I graduate, I don't have to deal with these newbies anymore since I got other things to worry about." Continued ashikiba. "Remember when we were little kids? We also had trouble with bicycles until the cavalry came and helped us. We fought tooth and nail to get to the Inter High and won. But now, the only thing that can get me satisfied is seeing improvement from these new generation cyclists despite the fact that some of them haven't mastered everything yet."

"Whoa! Calm yourself down, I am sure there is a solution to all of this. And also, I don't plan on delving into the past, but I can certainly offer you some help since I didn't make the team during Onoda's first year welcome race. However, after a year of long painful struggles, Aoyagi and I finally qualified thanks to our little race at the previous inter-high. I have to thank you for racing me even though we were not on good terms back then. Also, I heard that Toudou is back from London and he is on his way to Hakone to resolve your troubles." Smiled Junta.

"Really? Finally some relief! I almost gave up on training those kids, but you finally managed to get my spirits back up. Thank you so much. Are you coming to oversee the training regiment at Hakone?" asked Ashikiba.

"Sure, me and Aoyagi are also on break so we should be on our way to Hakone now. Besides, riding a car to that place takes forever so we are going to take the train towards your location and will arrive in approximately two hours. Hang in there, help is on the way!" said Junta as he closed his phone and packed his essentials before leaving the house.

Back at Hakone, the rookies were just finishing up their practice session while Yukinari was out getting lunch for the former vice-captain and captain returning from their overseas trip. As for Ashikiba, he had his work cut out for him as he looked at the name of the cyclists and their practice times since not all of them have achieved their target goal. This was going to be a disappointment for the current third-year captain since he was not having a whole lot to work with here. Just then, the captain could hear shoes tapping towards the practice field. As he looked up, he was surprised to see Toudou, Arakita, Fukutomi, and manami walking towards him. As Ashikiba waved at them, toudou immediately dashed towards the new captain and said, "Hello again, Ashikiba, hope you are keeping those brats and newbies at bay. How is the training going?"

"Not so great my friend, you can tell by the broken spokes and flat tires that those guys had crashed during the morning and no improvements were made at that time. Furthernore, Yukinari wasn't sure how he could keep those rookies at bay since they still have not memorized what they learned when you were gone. But now that you are here, I could desperately use your help." Said Ashikiba.

"really? I was gone for several weeks and things at Hakone still haven't quelled down? Geez, looks like it is my turn to whip those brats into shape." Said Toudou.

"Count me in as well, I am about to show those guys the meaning of cycling since many of those brats are wasting their time making idiotic movements on their bicycles. Furthermore, I think it's about time for real teachers to take control of the situation at hand." Finished Arakita.

"You got room for one more?" asked a mysterious voice.

Toudou and Ashikiba immediately turned to see the green haired spider freak arriving and smiled. "Come on in, Maki-chan, you are just in time to witness my skills at coaching these newbies on how to ride bikes. Besides, I have already seen the trouble that Yukinari and Ashikiba are going through right now so it will be up to you and the rest of us to make things right again."

"I see, so it seems we got some new brats barely out of diapers riding bikes eh? Well. We will have to set up a practice run to see where they are now. I assume that lunch is already over and the kids are heading back now." Said makishima.

As everyone looked up, they could see the students heading towards the field. Once there, they turned their attention towards the dark, violet-haired teen with their heads held high before bowing to him, "Welcome back, jinpachi-buchou!" they then clapped their hands before throwing their jerseys towards the sky. Soon, Manami and Onoda had to run around catching all of them before giving it all back to the newbies.

"It feels great to be back after a while. I am starting to miss this place. Anyway, enough with the chit-chat, it's time to get down to some serious business. From what I have seen, you all haven't improved much since I was gone. But now, I heard from Yukinari that none of you have achieved your target goal in the practice run so it is time to whoop you all into shape. So, I suggest that you all get your asses on those bikes and meet us out on the road, are we clear?" boasted Jinpachi.

Everyone nodded their heads and donned their jerseys and helmets on before taking their bikes on the road for their first trial run in order to see what their strengths and weaknesses are. As the team took their marks, Yukinari fired his flare gun and everyone took off while Manami and Onoda were tracking the team's progress on their notebooks since this was their chance to see what those guys can really do.

However, things were not going well between the second and first years as they constantly bumped each other and trying to run them off the road while a few others were daydreaming about other things without focusing on the road ahead. At that moment, Makishim and Toudou could see that this was not going to end well.

"What the hell are those morons doing, riding Unicycles? We didn't come here to see a bunch of idiots joining the circus." Giggled Makishima.

"Well, I didn't expect things to get this chaotic at Hakone ever since we graduated. But now, we got a bunch of brats and losers who are losing focus on the roads. How can we expect them to succeed in the Inter-high if this is all that they have to show for it? Honestly, I am kind of disappointed at their mediocre performance and I know Onoda and Manami would be able to perform better than these guys. After all, I wasn't the captain of the Hakone Cycling club for nothing! "boasted Toudou as he crossed his arms.

"Looks at those idiots! They think they can get far with the skills that they have right now? How perfectly fucking ridiculous! When I was vice captain, I didn't take shit from anyone and now, we got morons who can't even ride their own bikes properly? What fools do they take me for anyway?" muttered Arakita as he stepped up towards the field. He wasn't even sure where this trial run was going and decided to ask Ashikiba for answers.

"Don't look at me, you fearless hound. I tried my best to keep them in tip top shape, but none are able to follow any of the instructions that I have explained clearly. Therefore, it is only in my best interest to let Jinpachi take over my coaching duties. I am sorry, I did my best as the new captain of Hakone, but this is for the best." Sighed Ashikiba.

"You can't give up now after all the hard work you've done. I would assume you are taking the coward's way out. However, I do not encourage you to resign your position as captain while I am around." Said the blue haired teen.

"You must be Manami Sangaku, the happy-go-lucky cyclist that raced against Onoda in the previous Inter-High Tounament? I've heard so much about you during your years as a cyclist at Hakone Academy. Your true strength and encouragement are the only things that changed my outlook on people and in turn, I was able to use my skills to become captain after you guys graduated. I have to thank you personally, without you, I wouldn't be here today." Manami could see Ashikiba kneeling on the ground while holding his hand.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I mean I only lost to Onoda once because I was overthinking too much about winning the race and not focusing on having fun. However, I learned my lesson afterwards so my word of advice for you is: just be yourself, don't dwell on the past because it will only evoke painful memories. Above all, don't give up your position as captain since you will need to depend on them to win the tournament later on." Finised manami as he placed a comforting hand on Ashikiba's shoulder.

"Of course, I will do my best." Replied Ashikiba as he walked over to where the violet-haired teen was and said, "Shall we stop the race if they are going to keep crashing into each other?"

"Not yet, just one more lap and then we will see where their weaknesses lie." Finished Jinpachi.

This was going to be a long race for the newbies since many of them are not even ready for the advanced training sessions just yet. Out of the 30 or so participants, only 9 of them passed while the remaining 21still needed more work before they are allowed on the road later on. At this point, Toudou could see that some of the bikes from the remaining participants are having problems with their brake pads, gears, pedals, and the wheels in general because he realizes that some of these parts are becoming defective or worn out.

"All right everyone, we will resume the training tomorrow as always. Congrats to the few that have passed today, but I cannot say the same for the rest of you since I have discovered that your bikes have major issues. Therefore, I strongly suggest you get replacement parts for your bicycles immediately before you can be qualified to participate in the welcome race later on. I do not want to hear any excuses from you newbies, is that clear?" ordered Jinpachi.

"Crystal clear, Jinpachi-buchou!" boomed the students.

"Excellent, you guys are dismissed!" said Jinpachi. One by one, the students disembarked from the practice field and returned their bikes to the garage area before heading home. Once everyone was gone, Toudou and the others are planning to examine the defective bikes because these bike parts are getting old and decrepit now. Therefore, the only person that can fix them is Kanzaki Tooji since he is an expert at this field. Furthermore, Toudou knows that Tooji was also a former captain of the Sohoku Bicycle club and a sprinter too since he was responsible for picking Makishima to be a competitor.

"Maki-chan, you know tooji right?" asked Toudou.

"I've known him for a while, why?" replied Makishima

"Just wondering if he can help us fix these broken bikes since he used to be a captain in your old school. Can you call him up on the phone and ask him if he can help me, please?" makishima could see the puppy dog look in Toudou's eyes and breathed an exasperated sigh. "All right then, but if it turns out that these bikes cannot be fixed, I will not be held responsible for what will happen to your teammates."

"Thank you so much! I promise you will not regret this!" smiled Toudou as he hugged the green-haired teen tightly while kissing him.

"Seriously? Why do I get this feeling that I am being victimized? Now my boyfriend is asking our bike manager for a favor? Sometimes I wish I was back in London right now." Thought Makishima to himself. As the gang returned to Jinpachi's inn for a little celebratory dinner to welcome Makishima home, Jinpachi feels that he made the right decision to bring his lover back because he hasn't seen his rival for a long time now. Furthermore, he even invited the recently graduated teammates from Hakone and Sohoku over because none of them have seen each other for a long time after the inter high and so, this was a great time for the team to share some of the great memories that they had at their respective schools.

"Well gang, it's been a long year of waiting, but we got the entire crew reunited again. Doesn't this feel great now that my beloved Maki-chan is back? I propose a toast for the former captain of Sohoku since we are dedicating this party to him and everyone else. So gang, eat to your hearts content and drink up, we got a long road ahead of us and this training regimen should be enough to keep those newbies busy for a while." Announced Toudou.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more and I wanted to thank you for inviting us to your inn. I feel that the long distance relationship between you and Makishima has been tough on both of you, but I am happy that you guys are finally back together as a couple and I have waited long enough to hear your confession to him!" boasted Onoda.

"Onoda, we are not a couple okay? I was only invited back here because I was homesick, okay? But still, it feels good to be back in Japan after a year of waiting. Therefore it is only in my best interest to see you guys again because I don't want to overstay my welcome in London for much longer. Yes, it was an enjoyable trip there, but I like to stay in japan for a while so that I can keep in touch with you guys again." Replied Makishima

"Is that so, spider freak? I was afraid that you would be staying in London permanently, but now that you are back, perhaps Hakone would be interested in making you their assistant coach?" stated Shinkai

"I would love to, but I am not sure how much I could get paid for that sort of work. I am more of a fashionista now. But still, if I had a studio here I would not have to travel as much." Replied Makishima.

"That would be ideal, Maki-chan! Besides, you are always welcome here anytime and we will be here when you need us the most." Finished Toudou.

At that moment, Makishima didn't know what to say since he already knows that his friends are giving him a lot of support and encouragement now. With that in mind, he immediately picked up his cup and made a toast with his friends in order to continue the celebration throughout the night. Besides, it was Makishima' s first night back in Japan and he is already prepared for a long vacation with his rival and lover after their little practice race earlier in the day because this made him a lot happier to stay with people that are close to him since the Chiba prefecture has become his favorite site for cycling now.

~/~

A few weeks later, Makishima and Toudou prepared themselves for their next assignment which was to train those remaining new students. But first, they have to stop by Tooji's bike shop. Once they arrived, they can see that Kanzaki Miki was there also helping her brother with the repairs and replacements. As the two teens waved at the Kanzaki siblings, Tooji was shocked to see the return of makishima and said, "It's so good to see you again after a long while! I missed you so much, when did you get back?"

"Just a few weeks ago thanks to my lover here accompanying me on my travel to London. Apparently, everyone here was thinking of me and I have to do something for them as a token of appreciation later. Anyway, how are the repairs coming along?" asked makishima.

"Well, there are still seven bikes that are beyond repair so therefore we need to replace those parts. As for the rest of them, they just need some minor adjustments with the wheels and pedals so that the cyclists don't crash into each other. Last time I checked, most of the bikes had flat tires and popped tubes. This time, we've discovered some broken brakes, snapped chains, and rims bent. Therefore, those won't take too long to fix."

"That's good news, no wonder why those kids are having so much trouble with those bikes. But still, thank you so much for your help. Without you guys, the welcome race would be disastrous!" said Jinpachi as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, no problems! If you have any issues with bicycles, that's what I am here for. Just stop by anytime and we will get them fixed in no time." Smiled Tooji.

"Of course, it is great to see you again, Tooji-sempai." Said makishima.

"You too, welcome back to japan, Makishima-buchou." Finished Tooji. Makishima then turned his attention to his lover and said, "You are a genius, Toudou, I am so glad that you made the right move to fix bicycles. Perhaps you are going to do great inside the bike shop one of these days?"

"Nah, I like to help out around the inn because if I am going to be the owner, I have to be solely responsible for keeping the place clean since my parents are still out of town travelling. I want them to ensure that every single place is spotless and so therefore, I have dedicated myself to be the hotel manager." Replied Toudou.

"I see, but well you got plenty of time to think about this." Finished makishima. A few hours later the students assembled themselves at the track with their newly repaired bikes in order to finish up what they have learned previously thanks to help from Toudou Jinpachi and Ashikiba. As for Makishima, he was here to observe how everyone will do in the welcome race later on and who knows, he might make a promise to Jinpachi not to leave for London until the start of the new school semester.

Soon, Jinpachi blew his whistle and the kids dashed off with their bikes. This time, they were ready to prove to the world that they can qualify for the tournament thanks to the amount of practice that they have done previously. As for Machiyama, he made a promise to keep his cell phone off at all times during practice so that he does not get distracted by it. Overall, Makishima and Toudou have formed a good relationship together and there is a chance that they might make a promise not to leave each other's side for a while. Besides, these two have a long history with one another and they are not about to let it fade away. And so, with these two lovebirds reunited, they made a promise to do everything together just like old times.

THE END


End file.
